Patience
by redhood11
Summary: Beryl was patient as she waited for the Earth Kingdom to kneel before her. My take on how Beryl corrupted the Shitennou.


The world belonged to her.

It all started with Endymion, Beryl supposed. After all, he was supposed to love her. Beryl had been born to a noble Earth Kingdom family who had always been favored at Court. Beryl grew up believing Endymion and the crown was hers. Beryl had played all of the political games, and slowly had removed each of the competition that stood in her way, but still Endymion denied her.

And then came the moon-witch, enslaving Endymion's mind and soul with that horrible white light. A white light that burned into her very being.

Then Metallia came. Metallia showed Beryl the truth of the world. That the Moon and the rest of the Silver Kingdom wanted to dominate the Earth and using their magic, they enslaved the will of Beryl's Endymion.

So Beryl learned from Metallia, delving into the lost arts. Arts long since banished by the moon-witch's mother.

The people of Earth had been easy. Already jealous of the amazing longetivity of the Silver Kingdom's lives, Beryl simply opened their minds to the truth behind the Moon Queen's schemes. They were, after all only human, and Beryl took the darkest hearts and twisted those first, and bound them with blood to Metallia. With rioting, and mobbing, death and destruction, more and more people were bound to Metallia.

Beryl now had an army.

However, an army would never be enough.

Still favored at court, it had been easy to approach each of Endymion's Shitennou. The Shitennou were Endymion's most trusted advisors, and the Earth's mightiest warriors. It had been so easy to learn about their patterns and behaviors. Their weaknesses. Their loves.

From each she took a lock of hair, and bound it with a doll made of earth, her blood, and Metallia's magic.

For months, Beryl had been weaving her lies and stories and dark magic into the very essence of the Shitennou. It had been easy, and all it had required was patience.

Beryl's words and prophecies about the coming destruction of Earth, and the lies and deceit of the Moon Kingdom plagued the Shitennou in their sleep. Seeping into their subconscious, whispers to betray their Prince.

They tried to fight her magic, and her control, so one day, when Endymion had snuck away to visit the moon-witch, Beryl's army attacked.

As Beryl watched her puppets attack the Shitennou she laughed. Wave after wave of her soldiers fell by the Shitennou's swords. They had been forced to defend themselves from the obviously magicked people, and with each life they took her spell grew stronger.

Zoicite, the youngest fell first. Beryl had bewitched his eyes so all he could see was the blood on his hands. Blood from the innocent. As the self-loathing over-whelmed him, one of Beryl's soldiers's killed him.

Jadeite had attempted to calm the crowd using his unique ability to read minds, but by opening his own he was overwhelmed by the madness of the mob as his throat was slit from behind by a scullery maid from the palace.

Nephrite was the broadest and mightiest of the four. He stood as one after another Beryl's soldiers fell by the heavy swing of his broadsword. He had the unique ability to commune with the stars, and from them take guidance and courage, but not tonight. Beryl had corrupted Nephrite's ability, and tonight the stars were quiet. Nephrite's amazing endurance began to fail as Beryl's mindless drones, driven by magic, shot him full of arrows.

Kunzite was cold fury in battle. He cut down his opponents with a single-minded duty, to protect his Prince and his Kingdom. He stood the longest in battle, watching as his brothers-in-arms fell. Still he kept fighting, showing no signs of weakness or fatigue. However, one person had seized an opportune moment and stabbed Kunzite in the back. Kunzite spun, and a second later his attacker's head rolled past his feet. But someone had brought the bloodied knife to Beryl, and she spun Kunzite's blood into her doll, and with dark magic took control of Kunzite's body.

Beryl grinned as she watched Kunzite march towards her. Laughed out loud as she saw him fight against her control.

She made him her witness to the rebirth of _her_ mightiest warriors.

Leaning over Zoicite's corpse, Beryl pressed her hand against his chest as black energy, dancing like lightning, spread over Zoicite's corpse. She plunged her hand into Zoicite's heart and pulled forth a small crystal. It lacked the sparkle and shine of a true solar crystal, but still it was tied to the Earth and was strong enough to grant Zoicite a reincarnation. Beryl forced her black energy into the crystal, and she could feel it screaming, as the small spark that still had the will to fight died as it was overwhelmed. Beryl smiled as she felt Kunzite tremble as the light green crystal turned black. She summoned Zoicite's soul back to the crystal. Forming a needle and thread from magic, she stitched the soul into the crystal and replaced it inside Zoicite's corpse. She took her black needle and stitched closed the wound over Zoicite's heart. She watched her magic heal over the wound, leaving a red and pulsing scar.

She repeated this each time with Jadeite and Nephrite, reanimating their corpses and binding their souls forever to her and Metallia.

With Kunzite, she allowed him freedom of his senses as she plunged her hand into his still beating heart. She reveled in how he fought her even with all of her brainwashing. Finally, he only fought to keep from screaming, but she broke him as she ripped his soul from his body, only to replace it mangled and maimed.

The Earth's mightiest warriors finally bowed before her. The Earth belonged to Metallia. Soon they would march on the Earth's Palace, and with the Shitennou at her side, Beryl would kill the moon-witch and Endymion would belong to her.

Body and soul.

Beryl was nothing, if not patient.

* * *

Hello! If anyone does actually read this I would consider this a great accomplishment on my part. This is the first story I've ever written and actually had the nerve to publish. Mostly because I am well aware of my love affair with run-on and fragmented sentences.


End file.
